New year new problems
by Noah's twin
Summary: The Pokemon trainer is back and is now called by his name. How will he deal with another year of SSBB and a annoying roommate,a new rival and a mysterious girl? Another year and new problems await for him. Wish him luck.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A new story. I know if you have read my other stories are right now throwing a fit but just hear me out. They will be updated by the end of April. So I do not own anything except for Edward and mystery girl who ate mentioned in here. Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo but the idea of Death match belongs to me. Also I do not own Pokémon at all.

Super Smash Manor another year and another tournament. The Pokémon trainer was back and he was now called by his name Red. He was getting ready to sign in when a girl with dark blue hair, a black shirt that looked strangely like a tunic, white leggings and black boots cut in front of him.

"Hey! I was here first!" Red started yelling at this strange girl.

"Too bad. You need to be faster than that. "She told him signing in her name.

"I am fast and who are you anyway? You were not here last year." Red said signing in his name when she moved.

The girl did not answer him.

"I just asked you a question….. where is she?" Red asked out loud after turning around in a circle to find the girl.

She was not there and Red was in the sign in room all by himself. Red decided to head to his room. Once there he saw there was two beds instead of his usually one. Everything was the same. The room still had the dark red paint, brown dresser, table next to his bed, a door leading the bathroom and same view of the ocean. The only thing different was the extra bed. Then he heard a slam of the door and he could not believe it. He was going to have a roommate this year.

A boy with brown hair, a green shirt and blue jeans came in the room. He was tall and lanky with no muscle what so ever. He had on black rim glasses and was holding a backpack in one hand and a book in the other. The book looked to be in language Red could not understand. To him it looked Russian.

"Hello you must be Red. My name is Edward. I come from the game called Death Match. You must of have not heard of it from the look of your face. Well it just likes this but you fight to the death. Anyway what game are you from. We can totally be best friends or better yet friends for life." Edward said heading to the extra bed and sitting down on it.

"I have a best friend already. Also if you know my name you would know what game I came from. You are right I have never heard of Death Match but I do not care." Red said staring to unpack.

"Oh sorry but I wanted to make sure I had the right guy. There is this other guy here that looks like you a lot. He said he trained Pokémon for a living and wanted to be the best. I think his name was Ash of something. He looks like your brother of something." Edward said looking at his book.

"Ash is here? Ash? That brain dead, no good, think he is all that, can't hold a Damm Pokémon for more than a season, use one Pokémon for too god Damm long is here. Just kill me now." Red said hitting his head on a nearby wall.

"So you can kill other people here. I would ask my friend she is better at that. Wonder what she is up to?" Edward said reading his book.

"This is going to be a long year is it not?" Red asked leaving his room to give a long talk to this Ash.

"Goodbye Red also if you want killing done go to room 3-M that is where my friend is. Just say that Edward sent you ok." Edward said not looking up from his book.

Red just closed the door in reply and went off to room 3-M. He could use some help in talking to Ash right?


	2. Revenge is not so sweet after all

An: Welcome back to the next chapter of New Year New Problems. I do not own anything and this is from Red's Point of view now. Enjoy and review please. I only own the new people in this story beside Ash.

After leaving my room I headed to room 3-M to look for Edward's friend. I found the room with no problem and knocked on the door. I waited for about a minute when a girl with raven hair opened the door. She had on a black hoodie with dark blue jeans and cherecked shoes. Her raven hair only reached her shoulders. I am glad that I am not the only one anymore that dresses modern.

"Hello I'm Red. Are you Edward's friend?" I asked unsure if she was or not. I mean it can be her roommate for all I know. I hope it is her so I would not look like idiotic.

"No that is my roommate. I am his friend but not the one you are looking for. Hold for a second." The girl turns and yelled into the room. "Madeline! Edward sent his roommate for you!"

"I am coming. It better not be that Captain Falcon guy now. If he asks me to show him my moves again I will murder him." When the girl came out I was surprised. It was the girl who cut in front of me earlier. She is going to get it. No Red control yourself. Get Ash hurt then punish this girl.

"Oh it is you. I guess I can help you. I have nothing better to do now. Also this Has whatever seems annoying, more than you anyway. Let's go I may have nothing to do right now but that does not mean I have all day. Your fee will be….." she stopped her commands I believe that is what they were to look at my puzzled face.

"You do not think I was doing this for free no did you." She said laughing lightly. "You did. That is priceless. You're in luck. Your fee is easy to repay. Just introduce me to everyone here that you know. I know that you know mostly everyone here. Now let's go so you can repay me." She finished grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway. I never knew she was this strong. I had to think of something fast. Lucky for me my brain thinks of something unintelligent.

"Fine but you really need to mane him. I meant it. Like hurt him and everything." I said getting out of her grip.

I am such an idiot. Hurt him and everything? I just made myself sound mentally challenged or something. Why do I have such a hard time thinking straight with this girl?

"I will but I will only freeze him for a good three hours or so give or take." She said in such a bored tone. I noticed she started to walk faster. It seemed to me that she did not want to be here at all.

"Cool literally. So your name is Madeline huh." I brought up trying to break the ice she created in her words.

"Yes." She replied with an icy voice that can battle Marth's when I first met him.

"So why did you leave earlier? I wanted to know your name at least." I said ignoring her icy words. Now I sound like I am hitting on her.

"You know my name now so why does it matter to you. Also I did not feel like being yelled at by some weakling like you." She countied in her icy voice. She walked even faster. I had to do a light jog to keep up with her pace.

"So you are in Death Match as well. I mean you are Edward's friend so I assume that you are from the same game as well. Were you good or anything? You have a grip as strong as one the players here in the Smash Manor. His name is Ike. Your build reminds me of him…" I say not realizing the meaning of my words until I saw the anger on her face. "I mean that you are as strong as him. Not that you look like a man in any way at all." I said in a hurry hoping she was not that angry with me. I still remember what Edward said earlier, about on how a great killer she is. So I tried to smooth talk my way out of this.

"You are really pretty you know. No beautiful in fact. Skinny and not masculine at all." I hope I did not dig myself in a bigger hole.

"Yes I am from Death Match. It is like this Brother Smash Super Brawl thing. Also I do not like being compared to a man at all and why does it seem that you are hitting on me while failing at it. You are lucky on two accounts. One you are Edward's roommate and two you are not allowed to permanently kill someone here unlike Death Match. If it were not for those two accounts you will be dead right now." She told me getting close to me and pulling her sword right at my neck.

I could not believe her. She was going to kill me…. Crap I am on her kill list. I should be scared I believe but I do not know her well enough she may be buffing.

I then noticed that her sword was no longer at my neck. I opened my eyes now even knowing they were closed. I saw she was nowhere to be found and that I was also in the Smash Gardens.

Now I knew something was up. First it was my speech and now not me being aware of my sorudings. Great I may be going insane. Well I guess I should just walk around here to find her. I walked in front of this bush that had a hole in it to see through and was hidden if you were not right next to it though. I saw her in there and went to sit next to here.

"Hey, why are we here now?" I ask her wondering what on Earth she was looking at.

"For what you called me for. If you looked through this hole in the bush you can see your rival Ash sitting on the bench listening to music." She moves out the way of the hole to let me have a look. What I saw was exactly what she said. This is perfect now time for revenge.

"Move over Red so I can get a clean shot. We have only one chance at this now." Her voice had more of a fun tone in it somehow. Dose she find hurting people fun? I heard a girly scream and a cracking of fresh ice. I turned to look at Madeline putting her left hand down and a glowing globe of blue going away. I move towards her to look out the hole where she was and end up tripping over a root on the ground.

"Red got a girl Marth, thought he only liked his Pokémon. " Ike said with an evil grin on his face. Great my friends Ike and Marth are here they are great friends but they love to tease me on my love life.

"I know Ike. Red where you not dating Jiglypuff." Marth said with an evil grin as well.

Why must they think I only date Pokémon? Ok so I was on my own for a good portion of my life and my only friends were Pokémon. So that means nothing.

"That is right! Are you a cheater then?" Ike asked in fake shock.

"That must be the reason on why she did not come back." Marth said in a monotone voice. He was giving this information as if he was saying it was sunny outside.

"Or she just sucks. I heard there were three new powerful newcomers this year." Ike said sounding like he cannot wait to meet them.

"Can you two just shut up already? Why it is in your Damm minds that think I love Pokémon. Also I just fell on her idots. Madeline the one who spoke in monotone is prince Marth of Atela. The other one is Ike Greil of Crimean. You guys this is Madeline…" I never finished my thought due to Madeline herself speaking for me.

"Madeline Princess of Aquatine, Leader of the water sprits and number one elite from Death Match." She said with venom on the word princess.

"Nice to meet more royalty. It shall me a pleasure to fight you and either defeat or be defeated by you." Both Ike and Marth said while bowing to her.

That is weird they will not bow to anyone unless they are a high rank. So why bow to her….. well she did she was a leader, number one elite in something and a princess. Wait number one elite form Death Match, best killer, ice cold words and powers, princess from Aquatine a leader of the water sprits? No she cannot be…. She is perfect in more ways in one. There is one thing that I need to ask her though and it has to be in private.

"We should get going huh Madeline. It was nice seeing you guys." I told the blue haired swordsmen dragging Madeline on her feet after getting off of her. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. She couldn't be blushing it must be my mind.

"Bye Red and remember to use a condom." The two swordsmen said while we were walking away.

At times I wonder why I am there friend.


End file.
